pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Fight With Gloomi
This story concludes the Elemental Arc. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Pit the Raccoon Ivy the Cat Bulb the Mouse Kippin the Wolf Shock the Rabbit Selena the Cat Skippe the Dog Sheila the Puppy Sophana the Rabbit Stretch the Cat Spikeball the Pink Wisp Villains Gloomi the Devil Querrell the Chameleon Talba the Flying Puppy Chapter 1-Getting Ready to Confront the Baddy The Rlemental Warriors were getting ready to confront Gloomi, who they were locating right now. Selena: Ok, so, we need to confront him, and I forgot to tell you all. He's been hiding above us this whoel time. Crystal: What?! Why didn't you tell us then? Selena: Didn't want to get your hopes up, now look. She then destroyed the forcefield around it making it invisible. Sophana: So that cloud up there is Gloomi? Selena: Yes, small one, it is. Sophana: My name's Sophana... Selena: Hm, whatever. Up there, is where we're going. Pit: Then what? Selena: Then finishing this with Gloomi, obviously. So she launched the hovervan up into the cloud, and they all came out. Skippe: So, what happened, now? Selena: Same thing happened as what happened before. We shrunk to fit in here, he does that to everything. Sheila: So, where is he? Selena: Somewhere. Gloomi: Oh, the cavalry..... Chapter 2-The Final Fight Gloomi floated down from the ceiling. Selena: Gloomi! Crystal: Him again. Gloomi: Oh, first of all, I've been watching your moves, and I have to say, impressive, but- Skippe: But what? We've all got the Orbs, how can you destroy the planet now? Gloomi: Oh ha ha ha, you all never think. Pit: What are you hiding? Gloomi: How do you think I built those generators? I'm not a techno nerd, and I'm nothing smart for tech stuff. I captured someone, not only for the generators but if this were to fail, I have another alternative: shrouding the world in darkness. Selena: So, even after all this time, you hid a disastrous Plan B that makes everyone not be able to see where they're going?! Gloomi: Precisely, but how would I do that without a friend? Crystal: I repeat Pit's question, what are you hiding? Gloomi: These two. Then he pressed a button, ad a clear cage showing two recognisable figures came up. Crystal: Are you serious?! Pit: Why... would he need them? Selena: Who are they? Pit: Querrell and Talba. Crystal: Our worst enemies, and he probably used them to make his disasterous Plan B! Skippe: You're that mad? Gloomi: What else? Monitoring your moves was an easy task, and since all my minions failed, it's more than nothing to take you all out here, that way, I can take over the world! Kippin: Not a chance! Selena: How can you get us?! Gloomi: Easy! He then warped them to a strange looking room, of which was designed in a strange way. There were a bunch of coloured circles, in a circle, designed strangely. Selena: Oh, this is..! Then Gloomi popped up, with the cage behind him. Gloomi: Now, the fight for the planet! I'm ready! Bulb: What is this place? Selena: Guys, this is the room! The room where we need to pull together. Sheila: These circles, what are they? Ivy: They look interesting... Selena: (hopped on the purple one) The circle that corresponds to your element you must go to! You should know what the colours of the Orbs are, go to that orb's colour circle! So they went on the circles. Crystal: What will this do? Selena: Help us fight him to keep the planet from being shrouded in darkness. As she said that, the 9 Orbs from each of their hands floated up and joined a circle. Pit: What are they doing? Stretch and Sophana watched from a little distance. Stretch: (whispers) That looks weird. Sophana: (whispers) I know. So then the Orbs then reached into the E.W.s' minds. They then used their powers and they fought with Gloomi through the Orbs. At first it was even. Gloomi: You cannot win, I've been fighting for a long time and training, and you are even weaker than the original group! Selena: Come on, guys! We can beat him! They struggled, and Gloomi managed to gain the advantage at one stage, but after a while, the E.W.s won, and got through. Selena: Go! It then hit Gloomi with a massive amount of power from all nine, Selena, Skippe, Crystal, Pit, Ivy, Sheila, Shock, Kippin and Bulb, and he faltered and lost. Then the Orbs dropped, and everything seemed well. Sophana: Did they do it? Stretch: I reckon they did. Crystal: That was mind-blowing. (looked at Gloomi) He's down! Alright! Chapter 3-Its Not Done! Then, they celebrated knowing he was done. However... down with Gloomi... Gloomi: rrrrrAgh.... They... think... they've beaten me... but... they are... soo... FOOLISH As the others were celebrating, Gloomi aimed his power, the rest of it, enough to kill someone, at Selena. Stretch noticed this. Stretch: Uh... guys... look. Gloomi: Goodbye! (shot) It then flowed through the air, about to hit Selena, when Skippe jumped in and took the hit. Selena: Skippe! Skippe: AAAAAAAAAHH!!! But he remained there, holding on... just for a bit. Crystal: Skippe? What the..? Gloomi: Hah... didn't think I was gone yet, you weaklings... Skippe then tried hanging on. Selena: Skippe! What's happened? Skippe: I... think this is it... Sophana: Just when things were going so well... Skippe: Selena... Selena: What? Skippe: Selena.... I may not be able to see you again... but remember... the mission we started... we saved the planet... remember me... Selena: Skippe... Skippe: Selena.......... I'm........ sorry.... Crystal: (thoughts) Wow... Skippe then started losing resistance. Skippe: Goodbye... Selena... and know.... that I... Selena: Yes? Skippe: That I... will always... Selena: What? Skippe: ........ Love you. He then exploded into what seemed to be nothing afterwards. Gloomi: Hah, bye bye.. Then he teleported away. Selena was then crying, on the floor where Skippe was... defending her. The others were sad too. Selena: (crying) SKIPPE!!!!!!! Ivy: How could that happen? Didn't we knock him down? Crystal: Guess he was too powerful. Too powerful, enough to knock out our pup friend. Pit: Yes, a sad loss, with a sad end. Sheila: Maybe we should get Querrell and Talba out? Shock: First let's deal with the crying one? Sheila: I know, but can we really do anything now? It's sad, I know, but, we should go. Bulb: I agree. It's saddening, but we've gotta move on. So then they got Querrell and Talba out, and they each went home after that. Crystal: At least this'll mean no more weird dreams. Sophana: Yes, but... Skippe, will Selena be okay? Crystal: We all ahve to get over losses some time, and soon, she will too. Sophana: But Gloomi is still out there, right? Don't you think he'll be attacking again? Crystal: That was a massive weakening, remember Querrell? I reckon it'll be the same no matter who it is. Sophana: Oh well. Then she saw Spikeball looking for her. Sophana: Spikeball! Spikeball: Plipliplip!(Sophana!) They then hugged. Sophana: Aww... I missed you... Crystal: Yeah. (looks at the sky) I did miss this place. So then the screen faded out on that. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc